Close the Doors
by HaruHoney
Summary: Haruko has shown up unexpectantly and can Naota show Haruko how much he's missed her in his own special way? Reviews plz!


Hiya Hiya! I do not own Flcl or any of its characters! Okay,   
  
I hope you 'enjoy' my fic. Please understand that it does have  
  
a haruko x naota, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! Tee hee  
  
Anyway read!! Read you little chipmunk! Oh yes, Reviews please!!  
  
Close The Doors  
  
Naota was so tired. Tired of waiting for nothing. Tired of waiting for Mamimi's return. Tired of his dad acting like a weirdo. He looked out the window. The moon was outside in the sky. It looked like a full moon. He looked away and at the clock. It was around ten, so he quickly put on his pjs and walked over to his bed. Like an electric urge, he suddnely looked over at the doors to the balcony. They were open.  
  
  
  
"Funny..I thought I closed those.." He walked over to them and stuck his head outside. All he could see was the bright moon and the car parked outside, nothing unusual. He shrugged and closed them and then went back over to his bed. His forehead began to prick a little so he rubbed it lightly and then stopped when he saw it. He knew he saw it, something light blue.  
  
  
  
He looked back towards the doors and stopped. His eyes widened. His light blue bed sheets were draped softly over her white skin. Her breasts were barely covered and the sheets were also barely covering her middle. Her sexy legs were spread and she looked at him with her wild yellow eyes.  
  
  
  
Still giving in to his stubborness. "Where are your clothes?" He asked, not even bothering to tell her how much he had missed her in the year she had been gone. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to her clothes folded neatly behind her. "Takkun..."  
  
Haruko slowly got up. The sheets still covering her body. She laid down on his bed and spread her legs provocativly.  
  
"What's with you? Do you actually think I'm going to do something?" He said, even though his heart was racing and his legs were shaking a bit.  
  
Suddenly, Haruko closed her legs and frowned.  
  
"Aw, damn. I thought that you might have grown up some, Takkun. Guess I was wrong...Damn, I thought the sheet thing would get you 'pointing.' Hehehe..." She grinned and laid her head on his pillow. "So what'cha been up to?"  
  
She closed her eyes and yawned, tired from the drive there, until she felt her cheek being caressed. Naota was kneeling above her, stroking her cheek. His stubborn side had died at what she had said earlier, and the side he had been hiding came out.   
  
"Haruko..I missed you. And I..I.." He spoke softer as he bent his head down to her lips. They closed both of their eyes as their lips softly touched. Haruko softly put her hand on his back and brought him closer to her. Naota stopped for a breath and then kissed her with more passion. They kissed over and over. Each time Naota became more aroused, as did Haruko.  
  
Naota took another breath, his breathing becoming more faster and uneven. This time when there lips touched, he slipped his tongue in between her soft lips. His tongue exploring her moist carvern. Haruko was enjoying the sensation when she felt something touch her middle. Naota stopped and blushed.  
  
"Takkun, I think your..'ahem' wants to join in too." She grinned. She had a way of saying arousing things easily without blushing. Naota, on the other hand, was going scarlet. "Umm..." He blushed and tried to think of what to say. "Don't worry...I'll make you a man, Takkun..." Haruko whispered in his ear. He blushed again as she softly slid her hand up his shirt, caressing his chest. "Haruko..."  
  
She giggled and then took her hands from under his shirt and threw off the sheets she had around her. Naota stared at her bare flesh, exspecially her large breasts. She smiled. "Go ahead. Do what comes natural.." Naota was frozen. All he could do was stare. Haruko looked at him and began to get impatient. Suddenly she thrust his head into her breasts. "There! I helped!! ^-^ "  
  
Naota took his head out and took in a deep breath. "Don't do that! I wasn't ready!" He looked at her and sensed that she was getting impatient for a little somethin' somethin'.... He took in a breath and then bent his head down to her breasts. Carefully he licked one around the nipple. He was awarded with a small gasp from Haruko. He bent down further and began to suck on softy, getting more little moans from Haruko as a prize.  
  
He gave the other breast the same treatment and then licked down her stomach, listening to her small moans, making him even more aroused.  
  
"Mmmm..Takkun.." Haruko moaned as he licked lower down her waist. He lifted his head and slowly slid a finger gently between the gap below her waist. "Takkun...that feels so good..don't stop..." Naota gently caressed the two moist flaps with his finger, listening to her soft mewling. He then began to caress her clit with his thumb, rubbing it hard, but gently. Haruko was definatly enjoying the pleasure, clasping Naota's free hand and taking it to her breast. He massaged it roughly, the smooth skin in his hand was getting him hotter. Haruko was massaging her other breast with her hand, getting more aroused by the second.  
  
Naota lowered his head down to her crotch and slid his tongue down her moist flaps. He licked softly from her clit to her openning. Haruko was overcome by arousal and pressed Naota's head softly with her hand, urging for more. Naota stopped licking and then sat up. He sat up on his knees and then grabbed Haruko by her waist. "Put your arms around me." He told her softly. She quickly did so, watching his every movement anxiously.  
  
He picked her up softly and gently pushed into her. Haruko threw back her head and gasped. Naota almost dropped her, the pressure was so wonderful. He laid her back down, still inside her and thrust into her firmly. She moaned again as Naota thrust into her faster and faster each time. He kept this up for a good thirty minutes, listening to her soft cries and trying to keep himself from just going crazy. Suddenly Haruko flipped them over so that she was on top. She grinned wickedly at him as little beads of sweat shined on her forehead. She pushed harder and deeper onto him. She went up and down on him faster as he moaned and cried out her name. She kept going until he gently pushed her off of him and grabbed her waist.  
  
Haruko was sweating more now as she watched Naota get behind her, wondering what he was up to. Naota's forehead was forming more sweat as he stood up behind her. Haruko got an idea of what he was going to do so she quickly put her face into his pillow. Naota quickly inserted into her behind and found it even more tight than her crotch. He gasped, but then tried to contain himself as he grabbed on her hips and pushed into her harder and faster. Haruko bit down on his pillow as he contiued, letting out muffled cires of pleasure.  
  
As Naota pushed into her each time and felt himself loosing it, he felt like an animal of some sorts. The idea seemed erotic as he thrusted into her harder, her cries pushing him to go further. After a while Naota switched and was thrusting into her middle again. Haruko finally threw back her head and shouted Naota's name as she reached her climax. She cummed inside of him and Naota could feel himself loosing it. Finally, he too climaxed and stopped. He slipped out of her and pressed her head softly to his chest. He gently caressed her head, listening to her uneven breathing getting calm.  
  
"Haruko..I really did miss you. I guess I kinda proved that.." He smiled. Suddenly he remembered how they had screamed each other's names and he could hear his father's footsteps coming uo the stairs. "Oh no! Haruko we have to-" Before he could finish, Kamon opened the door and looked at Naota.  
  
"Naota??!!" Naota waited for all the horrible things his father would say as he looked at Haruko, only to find that she wasn't there. He gasped and looked at himself. He was wrapped up in his sheets, which were covered in white, along with his pillow. Kamon sighed. "Well..I know how that is. Sometimes your horomones just go crazy. Its alright. Its just a natural thing. " Kamon said as Naota threw on his pjs and gathered up his sheets and his pillow. He walked past his dad and went downstairs to put the clothes in the washer. He didn't understand. It couldn't have been a dream or something. It was so real! He was all sweaty and his body was tired. He could still rememeber her taste and her feel. Was it all fake?  
  
He came back upstairs and spent the rest of the night listening to his father tell embarrasing stories of when he had been a kid. You don't wanna know what happened in them either, believe me.........  
  
The next night as Naota put on his pjs, he looked over at the doors and saw Haruko sitting on the floor again, in his clean sheets.  
  
"I want an encore.." She said in a sexy voice.  
  
Without asking for an explaination or anything, Naota pounced on her.  
  
The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know very well how twisted I am, but oh well. If that story  
  
didn't make you wish you could get with Naota or Haruko, then I don't know what will   
  
excite you! Argh! Anyway, I hope you liked it anyway, and I want to read some awkward reviews,  
  
people!!! Hope you liked! I will write more someday. Today's advice: Don't let someone coax you  
  
into sex with a left handed Rickenbacker 4003 Series bass guitar.......tee hee ^-^ 


End file.
